Triángulo Rosa
by LatexoHPo
Summary: Durante el último año de la II Guerra Mundial, Tony Stark gasta todos los recursos de los que dispone para volver a reunirse con Bruce Banner, el hombre que ama. En medio de la guerra y la desesperación, Bruce espera volver a ver a Tony aunque sea una última vez. Mientras tanto, Steve Rogers no cejara en encontrar a Bucky Barnes. Universo Alterno. Fic Marco Histórico. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Renuncia:** Los personajes que reconozcas son propiedad de Marvel Studios y Disney. Yo hago esto por puro entretenimiento xD

¡Hola!

Recientemente terminé de leer un libro muy interesante sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial desde la perspectiva de un psiquiatra judío sobreviviente al Holocausto. No, esto no va sobre temas psiquiátricos, al menos no a grandes rasgos. Tampoco pretendo hacer mofa sobre el sufrimiento de miles de personas aniquiladas en las barricas de los campos de concentración. De hecho, siempre me ha gustado investigar, ver, leer sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y es un tema que desgraciadamente nunca pasará de moda por el impacto mundial que tuvieron actos tan crueles y deshumanizados.

Desde hace mucho quería tratar el tema en algún fic, y aunque pensé en ello con los antecedentes del Capitán América, pues hasta ahora y por el libro que leí, me animé a hacerlo. Obviamente esto es un **Universo Alterno** , no hay poderes y Steve es ya un hombre alto y fuerte perteneciente al ejército estadounidense.

No voy a retratar el tema judío (creo que todos sabemos lo que sufrieron), sino el de una minoría de la que nunca se habló mucho: los homosexuales. También incluidos en la masacre y al parecer olvidados por el mundo. Y sip, lo hago con mi OTP. De una vez digo que aunque haya Stucky, mi pareja protagonista es el Scienceboyfriends.

Es un fic del holocausto, obviamente, pero creo que jamás podré retratar una crueldad que supera la ficción, tampoco es mi intención hacerlo por evidente respeto. Esto es sólo una historia de amor que se vio atrapado en un contexto histórico violento y cruel. Algunos nombres son reales (personas reales que participaron en la guerra), pero no voy a enfocarme en ellos, sino en los personajes y en la historia.

Así pues, como siempre, **si no te gusta la temática slash, no sigas leyendo.** Tampoco soy Historiadora, por lo que algunas cosas y/o fechas evidentemente pueden estar equivocadas, sin embargo he intentado documentarme lo suficiente para que el fic funcione.

Sin más, gracias por leer y espero que me acompañes con tus reviews.

* * *

 **Triángulo Rosa**

 _Baviera. Múnich, Alemania. 6 de junio de 1944._

El ruido incesante de movimiento le hicieron apretar los labios en una mueca de disgusto; se acomodó las gafas con un dedo y siguió su camino. Hubiese preferido utilizar un auto como hasta hace algunas semanas era libre de hacerlo, pero las redadas habían aumentado desde que las Potencias Aliadas ganaban terreno y el fuerte rumor (esperaba que no fuera sólo un rumor), de que la guerra finalizaría pronto, siendo Hitler el derrotado. Los líderes de la SS y el Partido Nazi parecían más paranoicos que nunca, apresaban a todos los considerados enemigos de la raza aria en un intento desesperado de seguir manteniendo el mínimo poder y el máximo de salvajismo e inhumanidad.

Mantenía la vista baja mientras caminaba a su destino, el corazón le latía rápidamente aunque en ese pequeño lugar no tuviera que lidiar con el ejército alemán que se mantenía firme a resistirse junto a su líder.

Todo alrededor estaba lleno de tensión, y él mismo se sabía con los nervios a flor de piel, la furia recorriéndole las venas con martirizante pesadez. Y al mismo tiempo, el anhelo…

Cerró los ojos un momento cuando el recuerdo de esos otros ojos aparecieron flotando frente a él. ¡Dios! Lo había extrañado tanto. Siempre osado y aventurero, testarudo y sin un mínimo de sentido de autoconservación. _Un idiota_ , se murmuró entre dientes. Pero un idiota al que amaba.

La reja era custodiada por, estaba seguro, militares, pero vestidos de civiles. Negó con la cabeza, ¿cuántos millones de marcos había desembolsado ese tonto para poder tener esto en territorio —aún— ocupado?

Aminoró el paso cuando uno de los guardias le miró y alzó el arma en un gesto entre advertencia y amenaza. Él alzó las manos, un gesto al que ya se había acostumbrado durante su estadía en diferentes lugares durante los últimos años. Se recordó mentalmente que estos no eran alemanes… pero no sabía si ese hecho era peor o mejor.

—¿Nombre y asunto?— preguntó el guardia acercándose del otro lado de la reja con cautela, en un perfecto inglés americano.

—Doctor Bruce Banner. He sido llamado por el señor Stark. Anthony Stark— aclaró, no queriendo que pensaran que buscaba a Howard Stark.

El guardia se acercó más y bajó el arma, aunque Bruce se percató de que no tendría la mínima oportunidad si el otro decidía volarle los sesos.

—¿Puede probarlo?— inquirió el guardia en un tono menos exigente.

Bruce se apresuró a sacar su identificación bajo el escrutinio del guardia. Un guardia más se acercó ante el gesto del primero, prendiendo una lámpara de mano para poder ver mejor la identificación.

—Creo que nuestro invitado no necesita de estos protocolos— se escuchó una voz más, una que hizo que el corazón de Bruce quisiera saltar de su pecho. Se ahorró sin embargo la sonrisa que florecía en sus labios, para él todos eran enemigos.

Anthony Stark, vestido en un impecable traje hecho a medida en tono gris oscuro le miró con una sonrisa casi profesional a través de la reja.

—Es el Doctor Bruce Banner, puedo dar fe de ello— dijo a los guardias sin dejar de mirar a Bruce, alzando una ceja.

El guardia devolvió la id a Bruce y asintió para que el otro abriera la reja. Bruce se internó y sólo sonrío un poco por cortesía; tendió una mano para estrechar la que Stark ya tenía alzada en su dirección.

—Es un placer volver a verlo, Doctor— saludó el castaño sin dejar de sonreír.

—El placer es mío, señor Stark.

—¡Bien!— aplaudió Stark cuando soltó la mano de Bruce, enseguida le rodeó hombros con un brazos y se encaminaron a la propiedad—. Por favor, tengo dos copas del mejor Châteaux asentándose en mi oficina, es una oferta tentadora, ¿verdad, Doctor?

Bruce volvió a acomodar sus gafas y sonrió un poquito más, entendiendo el trasfondo de esas palabras.

—Siempre es tentador el mejor vino del mundo— respondió en voz baja mientras se alejaban de los guardias que volvieron enseguida a su posición.

Sus pasos resonaron una vez llegaron a la moqueta blanca que adornaba el piso de la propiedad. Bruce observó todo, soltando pequeñas sonrisas mientras Stark le hablaba de todo y de nada, de la propiedad, del material… Había más guardias custodiando la entrada principal, pero la amena charla del millonario era la confirmación de que todo estaba en orden y el invitado no representaba el mayor peligro.

—¡Pepper!— exclamó Stark al llegar frente una puerta de caoba y un escritorio pequeño, después de haber pasado por un par de pasillos donde el sello Stark era indiscutible. Bruce se preguntó si Tony se había tomado la molestia de trasladar una pequeña parte de su mansión en Nueva York hasta Europa, todo gritaba lujo americano. Sin embargo, la exclamación y la sonrisa radiante de Virginia Potts le hicieron olvidar de golpe la decoración.

—¡Oh!— exclamó ella a su vez al ver al invitado. Salió del escritorio y casi corrió al encuentro de Bruce.

Él abrió los brazos para recibirla.

—¡Oh, Bruce!— jadeó en cuanto los brazos del doctor la rodearon— ¡Oh, Bruce! Teníamos tanto miedo…

—Pep— intervino Tony en voz baja—. No es el momento ni el lugar.

—Sí, sí. Lo siento mucho— dijo ella pero cuando se separó de Bruce la sonrisa no había desaparecido mientras escudriñaba el rostro de Bruce. Al parecer se sintió satisfecha con lo que vio y respirando hondo volvió a una posición profesional. Bruce seguía mirándola como en un sueño, casi sin creer que estaba ahí, con esas dos personas importantes en su vida—. Supongo que no necesita de mis servicios por esta noche, señor Stark— añadió ella casi con seriedad, mirando a Tony.

—Me temo que es así, señorita Potts. Tengo que actualizar al doctor Banner y bueno… protocolos y esas cosas, ya sabes.

—Por supuesto— asintió ella con una sonrisita, luego volvió a mirar a Bruce y su sonrisa se ensanchó y suavizó al mismo tiempo—. De verdad me alegra mucho verte— casi susurró.

—A mí también— respondió Bruce con la voz un poco ronca. Porque quería olvidarse de esos estúpidos protocolos y abrazarla mucho rato, igual que cuando se despidieron hacía casi dos años.

Ella tragó en seco y sólo acarició su brazo para enseguida recoger su bolso del escritorio.

—Las cámaras de la oficina están apagadas. Los guardias han sido informados de que no está permitida interrupción alguna a menos que el mundo se acabe— dijo Pepper mirando a Tony con seriedad—. Y en estos tiempos es probable que eso suceda, así que tengan cuidado.

—¿Me estás acusando de irresponsabilidad, señorita Potts?

—Definitivamente— asintió Bruce con un resoplido.

Pepper se rió en silencio y se encaminó hacía el pasillo. Se detuvo un momento para volver a mirarlos.

—Espero que no sea la última vez que te vea, Bruce.

Bruce asintió con una pequeña sonrisa resignada. Ella apretó los ojos un momento y enseguida sonrió de nuevo para despedirse con un gesto de mano.

—¿Vamos, Doctor?— inquirió Tony alzando una mano hacía la oficina tras la puerta de caoba.

Bruce sólo volvió a asentir y se encaminaron. La oficina hizo sonreír a Bruce, era muy parecida a la oficina de Tony en Industrias Stark, al parecer el millonario no podía dejar sus gustos a un lado. Y no, no lo hacía.

Enseguida de cerrar la puerta con llave y guardarse ésta en un bolsillo del caro traje, Anthony Stark tomó a Bruce por los hombros y lo giró sólo para estrellar su boca contra la ajena. Bruce casi jadeó por la sorpresa, pero se repuso en unos segundos, cerrando los ojos y rodeando la cintura masculina entre sus manos, alzando una para acariciar la espalda revestida de fina tela.

La necesidad de aire no fue un problema durante algunos instantes, instantes que ambos aprovecharon para subir la intensidad del beso. La espalda de Bruce se estrelló contra la pared y sentía su cuerpo encenderse con el añorado contacto con esos labios, la rasposidad de esa quijada contrastando perfectamente con la suavidad de esos labios y esa lengua metida en su boca, jugando con la propia.

—Tony…— gimió Bruce entre besos desesperados y ansiosos, pero no podía perder la cabeza, no ahora al menos—. Tony, por favor…

Y se separaron sólo lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos directamente, con las respiraciones entrecortadas. El gesto de Tony se convirtió a uno lleno de desesperación, de angustia. Le abrazó para ocultar el brillo en sus ojos chocolate, acarició sus rizos y a Bruce se le hizo un enorme nudo en la garganta al escucharlo sollozar. Tembló de alegría y de tristeza y de todas sus emociones surgiendo a flor de piel.

—También te extrañé— dijo apenas con la voz entrecortada.

Se quedaron así unos instantes, hasta que Tony recobró la compostura y sorbió elegantemente por la nariz. Alzó el rostro sin soltar a Bruce, le acarició una mejilla y una pequeña sonrisa floreció en sus labios. Enseguida frunció el ceño.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto…— dijo con molestia poco disimulada; Bruce suspiró sabiendo que el reclamo llegaría sin dudar. Lo confirmó cuando Tony se separó y caminó un par de pasos sólo para golpear el escritorio de madera fina con un puño acartonado —¡Seis malditos meses, Banner! ¡Seis! ¿Tienes idea de lo que son seis malditos meses sin saber nada de ti o ese pequeño cerebro privilegiado tuyo se estropeó con toda esta mierda de guerra?

Bruce tragó saliva y se quitó las gafas de fina montura para guardarlas en el bolsillo interior de su saco de segunda mano.

—No tuve oportunidad de enviar alguna carta, Tony…

—¡Siempre hay oportunidad, Bruce!— gritó el millonario evidentemente dividiéndose entre el enojo, la desesperación y el alivio— ¡La última vez te mandé casi mil dólares! ¿Para qué crees que eran?

—No se puede comprar todo, Tony— respondió Bruce entre dientes—. Más aún, no se puede comprar a todos. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es el infierno? Porque yo sí. Las malditas redadas, los campos de concentración, las matanzas a plena luz del día por las calles… No tienes ni maldita idea de lo que es el infierno… ¡Niños, Tony! ¡Niños asesinados por querer conseguir alimentos…!

Tony se adelantó y abrazó a Bruce de nuevo, logrando el objetivo de tranquilizarlo. No quería que Bruce se saliera de control.

—Lo sé, lo sé— murmuró en su oído, besándolo con suavidad—. Lo siento. Escuchaste a Pepper, teníamos tanto miedo de que hubieras… Lo siento.

—Sabes que soy un sobreviviente— respondió Bruce con voz temblorosa, aferrándose al abrazo de Tony, anclándose en él como el más perfecto y único salvavidas, y a su parecer, eso era Tony Stark en su vida miserable—. Hay muchas formas de ayudar, ¿sabes? Hay alemanes que están en contra del régimen, han creado pequeños grupos de ayuda clandestinos…

—Y arriesgan el cuello mientras tanto, incluyéndote— asintió Tony sumamente resignado—. No puedes ver injusticia sin querer evitarla, ¿verdad? ¿En eso gastaste el dinero?

—Sí. Pero como te dije, no se puede comprar a todo el mundo. No pude enviarte ni una sola carta— rió amargamente—. Las guardé, sin embargo.

Tony se separó de nuevo para mirarle el rostro, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, como si volviera a enamorarse a primera vista como sucedió hacía ya varios años.

—¿Creo que dijiste que tenías una copa de Châteaux esperándome?— sonrió Bruce con suavidad.

—Hay más que una copa de Châteaux esperándote, Doctor Banner— alzó una ceja el millonario, correspondiendo la sonrisa para enseguida volver a besar esos labios con suavidad, posando ambas manos en el rostro de Bruce.

Rompieron ese suave beso más pronto de lo que ambos querían, pero había muchas cosas de qué hablar y otras tantas que hacer.

Tony se encaminó a la modesta pero elegante cava de vinos, igual de madera y contornos negros, seguramente de la mejor formaica; Tony era gustoso de todo lo nuevo, costoso y elegante, quizás la única excepción a esa regla era él mismo, Bruce. El millonario sirvió un par de copas con el oscuro líquido y le entregó una a Bruce.

—No me lo voy a acabar, ¿lo sabes, verdad?— preguntó Bruce encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo sé. Sólo un trago, por nosotros… por volverte a ver.

Bruce sonrió con soltura por primera vez en toda la noche y dio un trago al mismo tiempo que Tony, sólo que éste sí terminó el contenido de su copa; la dejó vacía en el escritorio y tomó asiento en la esquina desparpajadamente, aunque nunca perdía el toque de elegancia, constató Bruce.

—¿En dónde has estado estos meses, Bruce?

El científico se encogió de hombros y tomó el asiento libre justo enfrente de Tony, dejó su copa casi llena junto a la del otro.

—He estado colaborando en un pequeño laboratorio aquí en Múnich. Es gracias a mis credenciales que he podido trabajar. Dado el estado en que se encuentra la guerra no le toman importancia a mi país de origen. Creen que soy un renegado de Estados Unidos, y dadas las referencias que tan amablemente el General Ross se encargó de difundir, ha sido relativamente fácil. No le dan importancia a mi estatus de "fugitivo".

Tony hizo una mueca desagradable.

—Es por eso que quiero que vuelvas a Estados Unidos conmigo, Bruce.

Bruce parpadeó unos instantes, mirando a Tony como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—¿El General Ross ha dejado de perseguirme? ¿O murió? Eso sería, y no lamento decirlo, algo muy bueno.

Tony se levantó y se cruzó de brazos, caminando lentamente de aquí para allá.

—No está muerto, y créeme que eso me gustaría también. Me advirtieron que no te dijera esto, y yo mismo dudé en pro de tu seguridad…— se detuvo y miró a Bruce a la cara—. En estos momentos los Aliados están a punto de desembarcar en Normandía, van a invadir Europa y si la guerra es ya una mierda, se va a poner peor. ¿Has dicho algo sobre el infierno? Porque si esto ya lo es, no sé cómo llamar a lo que sigue.

Bruce se lamió los labios y bajó la mirada, sopesando la información.

—No es garantía que los Aliados ganen la guerra, Tony. Y aunque así fuera, sigo siendo un fugitivo para el ejército americano. Conoces a Ross, puede estar hasta el lodo planeando atacar a la Alemania Nazi, pero nunca olvida una afrenta personal. Estoy seguro de que en cuanto pise suelo americano me apresaran.

—Eisenhower es el que está al mando de la operación, no Ross…

—No importa, Tony— negó Bruce con vehemencia—. No va a descansar hasta verme tras las rejas en el mejor de los casos, y en el peor…

—No lo digas. Está loco, igual que estos estúpidos nazis— resopló Tony con furia—. Igual que el ejército Rojo, igual que toda esta mierda de la raza aria… Sólo son locos sedientos de poder, no importa el bando en el que estén.

—Exactamente— asintió Bruce con seriedad—. Es por eso que no puedo volver…

—Bruce— interrumpió el millonario arrodillándose frente a Bruce para tomar sus manos—Puedes volver, encontraremos la manera de ocultarte. ¡Mira esto!— separó una mano para hacer un gesto abarcando la oficina—. Soy un estúpido americano, pero un estúpido americano millonario. Los nazis se hicieron de la vista gorda cuando vieron la cantidad de marcos que…

—¡Y eso te hace aún más estúpido, Tony!— exclamó Bruce agachándose un poco y ahora siendo él que tomara las manos del otro apretadamente—. ¿Por qué diablos te arriesgas a esto? ¡Estás en territorio enemigo! Aquí no hay lealtades por dinero, por nada. En cualquier momento los imbéciles a los que sobornaste pueden ser sobornados de vuelta y créeme que no necesitarán millones de marcos, sólo necesitan que se les recuerde a quién sirven y por qué…

—Brucie— sonrió Tony traviesamente—, tenemos infiltrados, y ahora mismo una buena protección. La división de Rogers está rodeando la propiedad, como un servicio especial a mi padre. A más tardar en una semana tienen la misión de invadir Baviera a por los nazis asentados aquí. Van a lo grande, y esta noche a nuestro servicio.

—¿Steve está aquí?— preguntó Bruce verdaderamente sorprendido—. ¿Por qué no está con Eisenhower para invadir Normandía?

—Estrategias militares— se encogió de hombros el millonario—. Su objetivo es Austria.

—¿James Barnes?

—Sí. No está dispuesto a perderlo o al menos saber que está vivo. Hemos recibidos telegramas con valiosa información. Al parecer los rusos también tienen que ver con el pastel…— suspiró pesadamente—. Todo es tan jodido…

—Al menos no te reclutaron para luchar— sonrió Bruce con tristeza, aflojando su agarre en las manos de Tony y llevando una propia para acariciar la perilla en la barbilla de su amante.

—Por las influencias de mi padre— gruñó Tony—. La élite snob no puede permitirse pérdidas de ese nivel.

—¿Y te asignaron a Steve como protección? Es un poco irónico, ¿no?— rió suavemente Bruce.

—Debo admitir que tiene agallas— sonrió a su vez Tony, con sarcasmo—. Sé que no pensamos igual, y que la mayoría del tiempo sólo quiero romperle sus perfectos dientes, pero admiro a la gente valiente, y él lo es. Va a arriesgar todo con tal de, al menos, poder encontrar el lugar en dónde Barnes seguramente ya está muerto.

—¿Pensaste durante estos seis meses que yo estaba muerto?— preguntó Bruce con cautela.

—¡No!¡Mierda, no! Sabía que harías todo por mantenerte vivo, y además tú no estás en tanto peligro aquí. Es decir, tienes buenas credenciales y tú mismo lo has dicho, no van a perder el tiempo apresando a un fugitivo americano.

—Entonces no te burles de la esperanza de Steve. Tal vez James Barnes esté vivo todavía… hay muchos presos políticos…

—Lo que no garantiza que esté vivo, Bruce. Hemos escuchado también lo que se dice de los campos de exterminio nazis… No es que me burle de la esperanza de Steve, de hecho yo mismo he financiado la búsqueda, pero debemos ser realistas.

—Exactamente, Tony. Debemos ser realistas. Escucha, tal vez cuando la guerra acabe… Si el asalto en Normandía tiene éxito…

—¡Bruce, por favor!— exclamó Tony poniéndose de pie abruptamente para pasarse una mano por el pelo— He escuchado cosas. Sabemos que también están llevando a los campos no sólo a los judíos o a todos lo que se impongan a la dictadura de Hitler. Gente como tú… como nosotros, también…

Bruce se levantó del asiento para volver a abrazar a Tony. El millonario suspiró derrotado y correspondió al abrazo.

—No he dado ninguna prueba para que me acusen de nada, Tony. Te lo aseguro.

Tony le miró profundamente. No era una declaración poco profunda lo que conllevaba las palabras de Bruce. Era algo más allá. Le estaba diciendo que no le había sido infiel, que seguía amándolo a él y sólo a él.

—Y si ese es tu temor, lamento recordarte que en Estados Unidos tampoco somos libres del todo— añadió Bruce besando ligeramente la comisura de los labios de Tony.

—Pero en Estados Unidos tengo el modo de protegerte, de mantenerte a mi lado, de mirarte cada mañana y saber que todo está bien.

—No quiero una vida en la que tenga que ocultarme hasta el último día. Ross no parará y lo sabes.

—Si tenemos algo de suerte, Ross morirá aquí y sin él podremos arreglar tu situación legal en nuestro país.

—Tony, ¿cómo piensas salir de Europa?

Tony se extrañó un poco del cambio de tema, pero sonrió levemente.

—Tenemos un jet privado esperándonos en cuanto amanezca, justo antes de que se enteren de la incursión de los Aliados. Mi padre está reunido con algunos empresarios británicos y canadienses. Tenemos una amnistía, los alemanes no se pudieron negar dada la invasión por el este. Los rusos sin saberlo no están ayudando mucho. Iremos a Brehal, dónde no hay alemanes por ahora y embarcamos por el Atlántico norte.

—Suena muy arriesgado.

—¿Qué no es arriesgado hoy en día?— resolvió Tony sonriendo.

—Así que tu padre también está aquí. ¿Le dijiste a que viniste realmente?

—No necesito decírselo, lo sabe. Hubieras visto su cara cuando le dije que Pepper y yo le acompañaríamos. Y antes de que me regañes por involucrar a Pep, debo decirte que ella casi me amenazó con cortármelo si no la traía.

—Eso no lo dudo— rió Bruce aligerando el ambiente.

Se quedaron mirándose unos momentos fijamente a los ojos. Sólo mirándose.

—También extrañaba verte y escucharte reír— musitó Tony suavemente bajando las manos hasta volver a rodear la cintura de Bruce, bajando la mirada hasta los labios ajenos y lamiendo los propios en una invitación especial.

Bruce atendió a la invitación, rompiendo la distancia y sólo encontrando los labios de Tony en una suave caricia. No era un beso exactamente, era sólo el reconocimiento entre sus bocas, buscando sutilmente los labios del otro. Finalmente fue Bruce el que dio un pico mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Tony.

—Te necesito— murmuró casi inaudiblemente, pero Tony entendió la suplica en sus labios y fue él entonces el que comenzó un beso suave que pronto se volvió necesitado.

—Sería muy sexy hacerlo sobre el escritorio, ¿sabes?— sonrió Tony entre besos— Pero tengo una habitación al otro lado de aquella puerta.

—Sólo guíame, señor Stark— sonrió Bruce a su vez, casi saltando de anticipación cuando Tony bajó las manos para apretarle el trasero.

—Lo que ordenes, Doctor Banner— concluyó Tony antes de alzar en brazos a Bruce y que éste rodeara con sus piernas su cintura.

Entre besos y el inicio de un jadeo necesitado, ambos desaparecieron tras la segunda puerta de caoba de la oficina.

* * *

—Clave tres— dijo Steve Rogers en el comunicador, alzó la ceja ante la estática.

— _Recibido_ — se escuchó del otro lado.

Apagó el aparato y miró al cielo, estaba nublado pero hasta ahora no había señales de inminente lluvia. A veces era sólo el humo de incendios o bombas caídas; no dudó que fuera el caso. Suspiró y bajó la mirada cuando otro humo se formó frente a su cara. Miró de reojo el cigarrillo que Sam acababa de encender.

—¿Es tabaco, verdad?— inquirió con duda.

—Sí. Algunos dicen que es aburrido, pero prefiero mantenerme lúcido en operativo.

Steve miró de lleno está vez a Sam. El hombre de color se recargó en la pared en la que el rubio mantenía su posición de vigilia, y pudo ver la mueca resignada de Sam.

—Sólo serán unos días. Espero que la avanzada llegue antes de lo previsto. Es una buena estrategia.

—Lo sé. Pero preferiría estar ahí, ver la cara de esos desgraciados cuando se les ataque por sorpresa y acabar con algunos de ellos. No estar aquí de guardaespaldas de un niño rico.

—Stark es que el suelta el dinero, Sam. Se lo debo.

—Y porque no te gusta matar, ¿cierto? Toda esa sangre que va a correr…

—Luchamos por un objetivo, Sam— respondió Steve bajando el rostro—. Es matar o que te maten, y prefiero lo primero. Pero no, no me gusta. También son hombres armados que luchan por un objetivo. Todos somos títeres de esta mansedumbre.

—¿Fumaste algo más que tabaco?— preguntó Sam mirando a su Capitán con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No lo creo— sonrió Steve sin alegría—. Es sólo que estoy cansado, quiero volver a casa.

—Y no quieres hacerlo solo, lo sé. Por eso aceptaste vigilar a Stark.

—Sí— aceptó Steve dando un cabeceo—. Está ahí, con el amor de su vida…

—Y esperas al tuyo.

—Sé que Buck está vivo, Sam. Perdí la oportunidad de ir a por él cuando liberamos Roma, pero está vez tengo que lograrlo. Y por favor no me digas que probablemente está muerto…

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde— se encogió de hombros Sam mientras daba otra calada al cigarrillo—. No te preocupes, lo encontrarás y volverás a tu nido de amor en el viejo Brooklyn.

—Eso espero de verdad— asintió Steve—. El ataque en Normandía debe terminar bien, entonces liberaremos Europa, Japón no debería ya significar un gran problema. Iré a Austria, o a dónde las pistas me indiquen.

—Hay fuertes rumores sobre el encarcelamiento de varios comandos americanos por parte del Ejército Rojo— musitó Sam como no queriendo.

—Lo sé— afirmó Steve con el ceño fruncido—. Estoy en espera de algún mensaje de Romanoff.

—Esa mujer es increíble, si quieres un buen espía, contrata a una hermosa rusa pelirroja.

Steve suavizó el ceño y sonrió apenas.

—Está tan expuesta.

—Todos los estamos ahora, Steve… ¿Se acerca algo?

El rubio siguió la mirada de su amigo y ambos se pusieron alertas. Se supone que nada tenía que traspasar la seguridad de Stark, y era su trabajo que eso sucediera.

—Son británicos— dijo Steve al mismo tiempo que hacía una seña a sus hombres para que dejaran pasar a las dos figuras que bajaban de una camioneta, ciertamente del ejército británico.

—Capitán Rogers— saludó una voz femenina.

—Agente Carter— asintió Steve relajando el agarre de su arma. Estrechó la mano de la bella mujer.

—Él es el Capitán Emil Blonsky…

—¿Ruso?— interrumpió Steve a la agente Carter, mirando de mal modo al hombre que la acompañaba.

—Nacido en Rusia pero criado en Inglaterra. Sirvo a la Marina Real Británica, y sé en dónde están mis lealtades, colega— sonrió socarronamente Emil Blonsky.

Steve no correspondió a la sardónica sonrisa de Blonsky, pero confiaba plenamente en Peggy Carter, así que su mirada se clavó en ella por una explicación.

—El Capitán Blonsky necesita hablar con el señor Stark.

—Howard Stark está reunido con canadienses y británicos, creo que él debería de saber esa información si lo está buscando.

—No, no busco a Howard Stark— negó Blonsky seriamente—. Busco a Anthony Stark. Traigo una orden de interrogatorio firmada por el General Ross, creo que usted lo conoce Capitán Rogers.

Si Steve no estuviera acostumbrado a mantener la cabeza fría, quizás habría demostrado su absoluto desasosiego. Tenía que hacer algo para mantener oculto a Banner. A como diera lugar.

* * *

 ** _Y bueno, esperando que hayan llegado hasta aquí: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero también sus comentarios si lo consideran interesante ¡Nos leemos!_**

 ** _Látex._**


	2. Chapter 2

Aún respiraban agitadamente mientras sus pieles húmedas se pegaban y sus cuerpos temblaban. Tony seguía besando a Bruce; besos cortos y chasqueantes, largos y calados… Simplemente no quería soltarlo. Todavía rodeándolo con sus brazos, Bruce se deslizó un poco para recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Tony y besar la piel desnuda en una suave caricia mientras sus propios rizos eran peinados hacía atrás por una habilidosa mano de el castaño, mano que se movió hasta su mejilla y le alzó el rostro. Ambos pares de ojos marrones, unos chocolate y otros amileados se encontraron sonrientes.

Tony miró penetrantemente la mueca placentera, aunque agotada de Bruce y una pequeña arruga preocupada surgió entre sus cejas.

—No has dormido bien— musitó besando la frente perlada.

—Las alertas de bombardeo suenan cada diez minutos. Es un poco complicado dormir plenamente— suspiró Bruce con una amargura resignada que no le gustó a Tony, así que lo abrazó un poco más si eso era posible.

—Nada me gustaría más que decirte que durmieras un buen rato, pero no será posible. En un par de horas partiremos y…

—Tony— suspiró Bruce una vez más, parpadeando con la mirada en el rostro de su amante—. No puedo irme contigo, lo siento…

—Tonterías— desestimó Tony con una sonrisa temblorosa—. Tengo todo planeado. Ya sabes, esto funciona a las mil maravillas— se señaló la frente con un dedo.

El tercer suspiro de Bruce salió largo y cansado. Iba a abrir la boca otra vez, pero Tony desvió la mirada y una sonrisa traviesa surgió en sus labios.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡México!

—¿Qué?— inquirió Bruce un poco divertido.

Tony dobló el cuello para volver a mirar a Bruce, éste adoró ver la chispa juguetona en esos enormes ojos chocolate.

—Podemos desviar el rumbo hacía México. Volveré con papá a Estados Unidos y me reuniré contigo en un par de días— explicó el millonario alzando ambas cejas, pero Bruce frunció el ceño.

—¿No es México parte de los Aliados?

—Sí. Pero su territorio sigue siendo neutral, y Ross no tiene jurisdicción alguna ahí. ¿Qué dices? ¿Cerveza, tequila y mariachi?—. Bruce resopló una risa y negó con la cabeza— ¿Tacos? ¡A todo el mundo le gustan los tacos!

Y Bruce al fin sonorizó su risa y se abrazó todavía más a Tony. Aunque sólo duró unos segundos. Ronroneó un poco y alzó una mano para acariciar el rostro de Tony.

—No es tan sencillo, Tony. Tengo que quedarme.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó el millonario ya en tono serio, preocupado.

Bruce tragó saliva.

—Hay cosas importantes que hago en el laboratorio…

—¿Ciencia? Porque si es ciencia puedo…

—Es ciencia, pero no una en la que puedas ayudarme— negó Bruce suspirando una vez más.

Antes de que Tony pudiera fruncir más el ceño y Bruce explicar lo que realmente hacía en un laboratorio clandestino de Baviera, la puerta sonó estrepitosamente. Se miraron alarmados, pero Tony resopló molesto y se levantó de la cama mientras Bruce hacía lo propio, cubriendo primero su desnudez con la suaves telas de la cama.

Tony abrió la puerta y asomó sólo la cabeza para ver la mirada angustiada de Pepper.

—Creí que sólo nos interrumpirías si se acababa el mundo— gruñó el millonario.

—Tu mundo puede acabarse— gruñó Pepper de vuelta—. Un tal Capitán Blonsky está aquí pidiendo hablar contigo, trae una orden de interrogación.

—Tú te encargaste de la logística— reprendió Tony con suavidad— ¿Qué se supone…?

—¿Blonsky?— se escuchó la voz de Bruce alterada y también se asomó para ver a Pepper, con la sábana rodeando su cintura.

Ella desvió la mirada un poco y un ligero rubor subió por su cuello, ambos hombres estaban como Dios los trajo al mundo.

—Sí. Steve tuvo la venía de informarme primero, dada tu orden de no ser molestado— dijo la mujer en tono urgente, dirigiéndose a Tony— . El teniente Wilson se está moviendo ya.

—Tony, leí los archivos de Ross. Blonsky es su hombre de confianza— urgió Bruce—, tengo que irme ya.

—¡Todo el mundo tranquilícense!— gruñó Tony rodando los ojos—. Pepper, plan A, cariño. Adelante— y abrió la puerta para que la rubia—pelirroja se adentrara. Bruce sólo pudo parpadear confundido.

* * *

—¿Por qué estoy esperando? Traigo una orden, colega— protestó Blonsky mirando de mal modo a Steve.

—Su orden es de interrogación… colega — respondió Steve casi con sarcasmo.

Eso pareció enfurecer a Blonsky, que apretó los puños pero siguió caminando a lado de Steve y de la Agente Carter a través del pasillo de la propiedad Stark.

Fue el rubio el que consideró que había pasado el tiempo necesario para no levantar sospechas y alzó un puño para golpear la puerta de caoba de la oficina.

La puerta se abrió desparpajadamente y Tony mostró una sonrisa contrahecha, enfundado en una bata de descanso esponjosa que delataba que no tenía ropa debajo.

—Lamento la facha— dijo sin inmutarse—. ¿Sucede algo, Capitán Rogers?

—Traigo una orden de interrogación de parte del General Ross, señor Stark. Y no tengo tiempo de permitirle usar algo más apropiado— sentenció Blonsky adentrándose sin invitación a la oficina, mirando todo con una mirada calculadora, dejando a Steve con la palabra en la boca.

—Capitán Blonsky, tal vez pueda mostrar un poco más de educación— intervino Peggy confundida.

—Tampoco tengo tiempo para la educación, Agente— desdeñó el ruso—. Señor Stark, será mejor que vayamos al grano, sé muy bien que alguien con la descripción de un fugitivo americano entró a su propiedad hace casi una hora. Es peligroso para usted tener vínculos con esa clase de gente.

Tony se mordió la lengua para no escupirle a Blonsky a la cara, pero dio muestras de autocontrol.

—Tal vez sus informantes sufren de ceguera o estupidez, Capitán. Y sabe muy bien lo que mi apellido puede hacer…

—Sus amenazas no funcionan conmigo, Stark— interrumpió el ruso mostrando los dientes—. Quiero a Bruce Banner y no voy a irme sin él. Estoy seguro que la armada americana podría incluso darle una condecoración a usted y a su apellido por cooperar, o bien podría hundirlos por complicidad.

—¿Es en serio?— inquirió Tony cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Hay una guerra mundial y usted se trepa por las paredes para venir a buscar a un supuesto fugitivo invadiendo mi privacidad? ¡El mundo está más loco de lo que creí!

—No he venido a jugar, Stark. ¿En dónde está Banner?— chasqueó la lengua el soldado ruso—británico. Siguió mirando la oficina, como esperando encontrar a Bruce escondido en alguna parte, hasta que reparó en la otra puerta de caoba. Soltó una risita mordaz y se adelantó hasta ella.

Tony descruzó los brazos y amplió la mirada, Steve se llevó una mano al cinturoncillo donde sus dos pistolas descansaban, y Peggy le imitó sin estar del todo segura.

—Ustedes, aberraciones de la naturaleza— escupió Blonsky sin inmutarse, abriendo la puerta y sacando su propia pistola corta.

Tony, Steve y Peggy casi corrieron en su dirección cuando un pequeño grito se escuchó en la habitación, donde la cama estaba deshecha y una figura desnuda se llevaba las sábanas a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces? ¡Denunciaré esto a tus superiores! ¿Cómo te atreves a asustar así a mi prometida?— gritó Tony encolerizado, corriendo al encuentro de Pepper, que los miraba a todos con pánico en sus ojos verdes, para abrazarla y protegerla de la amenaza de Blonsky.

Steve y Peggy también se adentraron, ella mirando de muy mal modo al soldado ruso. Pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó al descubrir a Pepper, se movió por la habitación desesperado.

—Sé que lo escondes, Stark— gruñía en una mezcla de inglés y ruso. Insatisfecho por no encontrar nada, levantó el arma en dirección a Tony y Pepper, que se asustó más y se abrazó más al castaño—. Entrégame. A. Bruce. Banner— gruñó amenazadoramente.

Se detuvo con sorpresa cuando la boca helada de otra arma encañonó su nuca.

—Creí que ambos sabíamos que sólo trae una orden de interrogación, Capitán Blonsky. Suelte el arma— ordenó Steve en tono imperativo.

—Ya escuchó, Capitán— secundó la Agente Carter también con una pistola desenfundada.

Blonsky no tuvo más remedio que bajar el arma y sonreír socarronamente.

—Lamento mi arrebato, señor Stark— comenzó condescendientemente—. Siento haberla asustado, señorita— agregó mirando a Pepper con sospecha—. Les daré la oportunidad de vestirse adecuadamente para iniciar la interrogación, entonces— finalizó volviendo a enfundar su arma.

—¡Pero qué descaro…!

—Señor Stark, le aseguro que la Agente Carter y yo estaremos a su lado durante la interrogación. No permitiremos más arrebatos como éste. ¿Quedó claro, Capitán Blonsky?— interrumpió Steve a Tony sin bajar el arma, aunque ya no la tenía pegada a la nuca del ruso.

Tony se limitó bufar y los tres militares abandonaron la habitación cerrando la puerta. Pepper soltó aire y se separó de Tony furiosa.

—¡Tal desfachatez!— gesticuló en voz baja mientras volvía a la cama a recoger sus ropas.

Tony sonrió para atenuar la cólera que todavía lo invadía, alzó una ceja cuando vio la pequeña pistola que Pepper sacó de entre la sábana que la envolvía.

—¿Ibas a dispararle?— preguntó divertido, recogiendo sus propias ropas del suelo alfombrado.

—Por supuesto. Semejante idiota— resopló ella.

—Eres la mejor— dijo él orgulloso—. ¿En dónde está?— agregó mientras ambos se vestían rápidamente.

—En la habitación de seguridad. El teniente Wilson está con él.

Tony asintió terminando de atar las correas de sus zapatos.

—Asegúrate de mantenerlo ahí mientras atiendo al idiota; y sugiero que adelantemos la salida. Papá no debe tardar en volver.

—Tony, ¿qué diablos hace la división de Blonsky aquí? Se supone que Steve…

—Lo sé. Tenemos un soplón, Pep— concluyó Tony con gravedad antes de besarla en la mejilla y salir de la habitación.

* * *

—Teniente, ¿hay otra salida, verdad?

Sam Wilson frunció el ceño y miró a los ojos a Bruce, desconcertado.

—La hay. ¿Quiere huir, Doctor?

—Debo hacerlo— respondió Bruce frotando los nudillos de su mano izquierda con la palma de su derecha—. ¿En dónde está esa salida?

—Lo siento, Doctor. Steve me dio la orden de custodiarlo hasta que no haya peligro.

—Teniente, por favor…

—Doctor Banner, el señor Stark va a sacarlo de Alemania, ¿me está diciendo que no quiere huir de aquí?

—No puedo hacerlo. Ustedes no entienden…

La puerta de acero se abrió interrumpiendo a Bruce. Pepper entró y corrió a abrazarlo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Y Tony?— inquirió el Doctor apretándola entre sus brazos, aunque no pudo evitar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas que no había desaparecido del todo desde que ella se desvistió frente a él y él se vistió frente a ella.

—Estamos bien. Steve y la Agente Carter están con Tony ahora. Confío en que despachen pronto a Blonsky para que podamos irnos, ya tengo todo preparado, sólo esperamos que el señor Stark llegue.

Bruce tomó aire y se separó del abrazo de su amiga; la miró fijamente a los ojos y colocó un serio semblante en su rostro.

—Pepper, no me iré con ustedes. Necesito quedarme aquí.

—¿De qué hablas?— cuestionó ella con un visaje incrédulo.

Bruce miró al teniente Sam Wilson con deje de preocupación.

—Teniente, ¿nos da un minuto a solas, por favor?— pidió Pepper al soldado impaciente.

Sam apretó los labios en una fina línea, pero atravesó la puerta. Pepper se apresuró a encarar a Bruce, interrogante. Él exhaló y se lamió los labios.

—Estoy trabajando para los nazis— susurró roncamente, y antes de que Pepper pudiera abrir la boca, él le tomó las manos—. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no es así. No estoy ayudando a la masacre, te lo prometo. Pero esto me compromete aún más, si Ross o cualquiera en el ejército americano se enteran de esto seré catalogado inmediatamente como traidor. No puedo pisar suelo americano y ningún país Aliado.

—Bruce…

—Tienes que creerme, Pep— casi rogó el científico—. Te juro que lo que hago no ha matado a ningún inocente. Los alemanes son tan malditos que nunca les darían tal bendición a sus prisioneros— añadió con amargura, luego se mordió un labio—. No puedo decirte lo que hago, es un secreto de Estado y no quiero ponerte en peligro, ni a ti ni a Tony y su familia. Pero no puedo irme con ustedes.

—Bruce, no puedo simplemente dejarte ir así. Tony hizo todo esto para sacarte de aquí, no puedes hacer esto…

—Pep— interrumpió Bruce tragando en seco, apretando su agarre en las manos de su amiga—. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por reunirme con él cuando esto haya terminado; no importa el bando que gane. Tienes que dejarme ir.

Pepper negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos. Ella sabía todo lo que Tony había luchado no sólo por rescatar a Bruce ahora, sino desde antes, todo lo que habían construido juntos para sacar a flote su amor a pesar del mundo y sus prejuicios. Pero vio también la desesperación en los ojos de Bruce, y si había alguien en quien podía confiarse, ese era el hombre frente a ella.

—Promételo— dijo casi gruñendo—: Promete que te mantendrás a salvo, y que harás todo por reunirte con Tony. Promételo, Bruce.

—Te lo juro— resolvió él sin un ápice de mentira.

Ella asintió y sorbió por la nariz. Asintió y se soltó de Bruce.

—No te muevas todavía. Dame unos momentos— dijo ella resueltamente. Bruce la miró interrogante pero ella simplemente abrió la puerta.

Bruce se mordió los labios, mirando la figura imponente del teniente Wilson. Pepper volvió unos instantes después, a la carrera.

—Toma— le dijo a Bruce entregándole una pequeña alforja marrón—. Es dinero y un arma.

Bruce aceptó de buena gana, sobre todo por el dinero. Y se llevó una mano al bolso interior de su saco desgastado, sacó un fajo de cartas.

—Son las que no pude enviarle a Tony durante este tiempo. Dáselas, por favor.

Ella asintió y guardó el fajo bajo en su cintura, bajo su blusa y falda. Luego abrió más la puerta y llamó con un gesto al teniente Wilson.

—Teniente, el Doctor Banner tiene que salir de aquí ahora.

—¿Está pidiéndome desobedecer una orden directa de mi superior, señorita Potts?— alzó una ceja el soldado.

—Estoy pidiéndole que nos ayude, teniente. Todos estamos en riesgo ahora. Asegúrese de no perder de vista al Doctor Banner hasta que esté fuera de peligro.

Sam resopló, pero asintió de todos modos. Pepper se centró de nuevo en Bruce.

—Cuídate mucho, yo me encargaré de Tony.

Él sólo pudo responder a eso abrazándola brevemente.

—Dile que lo amo.

—Eso tendrás que decírselo tú, lo prometiste.

* * *

Tony miró desdeñosamente al Capitán Blonsky. El interrogatorio había salido a las mil maravillas, por supuesto, sólo para él. Era demasiado hábil e inteligente para sondear preguntas incómodas sin parecer impertinente todo el tiempo, y su plan para que Pepper fingiera ser su prometida y en una escena "comprometedora" seguiría callando bocas.

—Lo acompañaría a la salida, Capitán. Pero francamente prefiero volver con la futura señora Stark y asegurarme que el susto que usted le dio haya pasado.

Blonsky alzó los ojos y le dirigió una mirada negra al petulante millonario americano.

—Lo seguiremos de cerca, señor Stark.

—No tan cerca, por favor. Me arruinarían los trajes y son muy costosos— sonrió Tony insolente—. Y una cosa más— añadió ya con seriedad—, ya que su lealtad a Ross es tan grande, dígale que deje de fastidiarme a mí, y a mi gente, porque incluso puedo comprar a los alemanes, como ya ha visto.

Blonsky mostró los dientes, pero ya no dijo nada. La advertencia le tenía sin cuidado, porque si de comprar a los alemanes se trataba, el General también tenía sus mañas para lograrlo.

—Agente Carter, ¿podría guiar al Capitán Blonsky a la salida, por favor?— habló Steve, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio junto a ella.

—Buenas noches, señor Stark— fue la respuesta de Peggy—. Steve— ladeó la cabeza en un gesto para su rubio amigo. Y salió tras el paso fuerte y furioso de Blonsky.

—¿Qué mierda, Rogers?— saltó Tony furioso cuando los pasos dejaron de escucharse— ¿De dónde vino esa estúpida orden de interrogación? ¿Quién entre tu gente le lame las botas a Ross?

—Puedo asegurarte que ninguno de mis hombres es un traidor, Tony— respondió Steve asegurando su M1911 de nuevo en su cinturoncillo militar—. Voy a dar la orden de que lo sigan.

Tony esperó impaciente mientras Steve daba órdenes por el comunicador, hasta que notó que el rubio frunció el ceño y hablaba cada vez más fuerte por el dispositivo.

—¿Qué?— inquirió el millonario.

—Demasiada estática… Dugan, ¿me copias?... ¡Dugan!

Y entonces un sonoro ruido taladró los oídos de Tony.

—¿Qué mierda es eso?— se hizo escuchar, a pesar de que el ruido venía de afuera.

—Son las alarmas anti-bombas— se apresuró a explicar Steve y antes de salir de la oficina miró a Tony—. Mete a tu gente a la habitación de seguridad y mantelos a salvo.

Tony no necesitó la orden después de saber lo que era el estruendoso ruido y corrió junto a Steve para desviarse del camino hacía la seguridad. Steve corrió fuera de la propiedad.

Blonsky y Peggy se detuvieron en seco a punto de abordar la camioneta británica. Los soldado americanos comenzaron a dispersarse estratégicamente esperando a su capitán y justo en ese momento, el automóvil blindado de Howard Stark apareció en el camino de piedra a toda velocidad.

Sam Wilson posó un brazo en el pecho de Bruce para empujarlo fuera de camino, frente al bosquecillo al que desembocaba la salida de la habitación de seguridad, apenas habían recorrido unos cuantos metros cuando las sirenas sonaron a lo largo y ancho de Baviera.

—Tenemos que volver a la propiedad, Doctor— dijo Sam gravemente.

Bruce iba a negarse (ya estaba acostumbrado a las alarmas y si volvía estaba seguro de que Tony no le dejaría marcharse), pero varios hombres armados salieron de entre el bosquecillo, eran británicos, no alemanes.

—La brigada de Blonsky— gruñó el soldado de color y empujó todavía más a Bruce, lejos de la vista de los soldados. Los cascos de acero eran fáciles de distinguir a pesar de la oscuridad—. Vuelva a la propiedad— exclamó antes de echarse a correr hacía ellos, tomando su fusil en las dos manos.

Bruce no podía quedarse ahí, así que siguió con la mirada la dirección que tomaban los soldados y el sargento Wilson antes de echarse a correr hacía el bosquecillo, en dirección contraria a ellos.

—¡Señor Stark!— gritó Steve con arma en mano y comunicador en la otra, acercándose a Howard Stark y Jarvis, el mayordomo de la familia Stark, que salían apresuradamente del automóvil—. ¡Adentro, ahora!— añadió casi arrastrando al empresario hacía la entrada de la propiedad.

—¡Son los alemanes, Rogers!— exclamó de vuelta Howard, protegido por Steve y Jarvis a sus costados y sin dejar de correr— ¡Descubrieron la reunión!

—Maldita sea— gruñó Steve entre dientes y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta de la propiedad con violencia una vez que Howard y Jarvis lograron traspasarla. Él tenía que volver a luchar, su trabajo ahora era mantener a los Stark seguros y lejos de las garras de los nazis.

* * *

—¡Infiernos, Virginia!— gritó Tony fuera de sus cabales, asustando a la pobre sirvienta que habían traído con ellos para hacer las labores domésticas junto a Jarvis—. ¡No tenías ningún derecho de dejarlo ir!

—¡Fue su decisión, Tony!— gritó Pepper de vuelta.

—¡Sí! ¡Y ahora está ahí afuera con el maldito riesgo de que le caiga una bomba en la cabeza!

—El teniente Wilson…

—¡Es un soldado!— refutó Tony ya acercándose a la puerta de acero para salir corriendo a buscar a Bruce y ponerlo a salvo— ¿A quién crees que servirá ahora?

Pepper ya no pudo refutar eso. La pesada puerta de acero se abrió por completo, pero Tony no salió, Howard y Jarvis entraban presurosamente.

—¡Papá, déjame salir!— exigió Tony cuando ambos hombres lo tomaron de los brazos para alejarlo de la puerta.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Los alemanes están por llegar y las bombas por caer!— respondió en el mismo tono alterado el patriarca de los Stark—. Debemos tomar la salida de emergencia y largarnos ya de Europa. Olviden las maletas.

Tony gruñó, pero enseguida se soltó del agarre y asintió. Bruce había salido por ahí, podía encontrarlo.

Bruce podía escuchar la lluvia de balas y a lo lejos divisó un par de camionetas nazis. Con el corazón desbordado corrió a refugiarse entre los arbustos del bosquecillo, aunque estaba seguro de que si caía una bomba cerca no la contaría.

Blonsky ordenó a su pequeña brigada a dispersarse y unirse a los estadounidenses, prácticamente copiando las órdenes que el Capitán Rogers daba a sus hombres. En la refriega se acercó al bosquecillo y escuchó un ruido. Seguro por ahora de que se trataba de una emboscada alemana, el ruso-británico se acercó sigilosamente. Vio un cuerpo tirado entre los arbustos e iba a disparar a quemarropa sin importarle de quién se trataba, pero el cuerpo se levantó y Blonsky casi se ríe de las circunstancias.

—Bonito refugio, Doctor Banner— escupió entre dientes.

* * *

— _¡Le dieron a Jones! ¡Repito, le dieron a Jones!_

Steve sentía la sangre subir hasta su cabeza, pero siguió dando órdenes hasta que pudo divisar la camioneta blindada en dónde los Stark, Pepper, Bruce y la servidumbre seguramente ya deberían estar dentro. Ninguna bomba había caído todavía y sospechaba que ninguna lo haría, alguien había hecho sonar las alarmas deliberadamente como tantas otras veces.

La estrategia que habían planeado con las salidas y métodos de escape aún antes de que los millonarios pisaran Europa estaba dando sus frutos, conscientes del posible descubrimiento de la reunión entre empresarios de los Aliados por parte de los nazis, tenían rutas de escape infalibles. La llegada de Blosky y la brigada británica sin embargo eran otra historia. Si Tony tenía razón en sus suposiciones, quizás en su propio comando… No, Steve no quería pensar que alguno de los suyos pudiera cometer esa clase de traición. Ni siquiera habría una razón de peso para denunciar la llegada del Doctor Banner a la gente de Ross (que convenientemente se había aliado al ejército ruso aún con la prudencia con la que el gobierno estadounidense trataba a Stalin y su invasión por oriente).

A estas alturas no importaba demasiado, la brigada británica estaba luchando de su parte contra el contingente alemán. Debía asegurarse de que el vehículo blindado saliera por el sur de Baviera, él contendría la lucha y entonces podría hacerse de unos cuantos nazis a los que sacar la sopa.

De hecho no duró mucho, era un frente nazi muy reducido seguramente incrédulo de atrapar a un pez verdaderamente gordo. Hitler tenía mejores cosas que hacer que encarcelar a un millonario conspirador americano y a su excéntrico hijo, seguramente.

La herida de Jones no fue de gravedad, y no perdió a ninguno de sus hombres. Utilizaron la propiedad de Stark para interrogarlos. Steve lo hizo directamente cuando se percató que en la refriega Blonsky también había desaparecido, pensando en un principio que era un cobarde, pero cuando Peggy se encargó de interrogar a la brigada británica también, ambos supieron que algo no estaba bien del todo.

Había sido el mismo Blonsky el que alertó a la pequeña brigada nazi. Y cuando Sam le dijo que el Doctor Banner no se había mantenido en el lugar que él le había indicado, Steve pensó que todo se había ido al carajo y no podía ponerse peor. Sin embargo sí pudo ponerse peor, porque uno de los hombres de Blonsky fue obligado a confesar más allá de lo que se le tenía permitido: Howard Stark había contactado a Ross apenas pisó Europa para que se hiciera de Bruce.

* * *

—¡Tengo que volver por él, con un carajo!

—Tony, ya basta— le dijo Pepper seriamente—. Ya escuchaste el informe de Steve, todos están bien y dice que viene para acá, seguramente traerá a Bruce con él— añadió un poco insegura, porque si Bruce estaba decidido a no volver con ellos a Estados Unidos, probablemente habría encontrado el modo de escapar de la refriega, rogaba en su interior que hubiera sido a salvo.

Tony se llevó una mano al pelo con enojo. En menos de quince minutos el jet privado los sacaría de la Europa ocupada, y no quería irse sin Bruce.

Sintió la penetrante mirada de Howard sobre su persona y le miró con desdén.

—Deja de mirarme de esa forma, papá. No me iré sin él.

El elegante hombre del que Tony había heredado muchos rasgos faciales se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Sólo digo que podríamos ya estar saliendo de este lugar, pero tu necedad nos está poniendo a todos en peligro.

Tony fingió no escucharlo, harto de las discusiones con su padre debido a su preferencia, y fue un alivio que al girar la cabeza para tampoco mirarlo, viera el vehículo de Rogers. Sin escuchar las protestas de Jarvis y Howard, Tony salió de la camioneta para encarar al rubio. Éste salió apresurado y Pepper pudo ser capaz de ver desde su asiento cómo la espalda de Tony se tensaba y apretaba los puños. Suspiró, era obvio que Steve no había traído con él a Bruce. El joven Stark y el Capitán hablaron sólo unos momentos más, pero ambos volvieron a la camioneta.

—Es hora de partir— habló primero Tony, y Pepper pudo jurar que eso que había en los ojos de su mejor amigo era fuego cuando los clavó en los de su padre.

Con el miedo y la confusión, todos bajaron de la camioneta y caminaron apenas unos cuantos metros para abordar el jet privado con radar indetectable, lo último que había fabricado Industrias Stark para el beneficio de la armada americana.

Tony se negó a subir antes que nadie y cuando el piloto ya había encendido los motores, Howard alargó un brazo para que Tony tomara su mano. Y Tony lo hizo, pero no subió, jaló con brusquedad a su padre hasta que sus narices parecían tocarse.

—Voy a buscarlo, y cuando ambos regresemos a Nueva York, te importará una mierda nuestra relación, o dejaré de llamarme tu hijo— le gruñó entre dientes a su padre y hasta entonces lo soltó.

Howard volvió a su asiento con la boca abierta, Jarvis y la camarera le gritaron a Tony que subiera, pero sus gritos no fueron comparables con los de Pepper, que rogaba a Tony desesperada. La portezuela se cerró finalmente y el jet emprendió el vuelo. Tony había tomado su decisión.

Aún con la boca abierta, la garganta seca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Pepper Potts vio cómo el jet tomaba altura, dejando a Tony solo en la Alemania ocupada, quedándose a por el amor de su vida. Giró bruscamente el rostro hasta Howard Stark, que miraba en igual estado de shock lo que había provocado.

—Señor— fue Jarvis el que habló con la voz temblorosa—, señor… ¿qué hizo?

—Condenar a mi hijo— susurró el patriarca Stark llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Tony? No estás entrenado— le dijo Steve a Tony mientras ambos veían partir el jet.

—Te estoy pidiendo sólo unos días, Rogers— respondió Tony con cansancio—. Tu protección sólo por unos días. Y créeme, sé disparar pistolas y fusiles.

Steve suspiró pesadamente.

—Bien, te daré un uniforme de infantería.

—Nunca me ha gustado el color caqui— arrugó la nariz Tony, pero Steve no se rió del intento de broma.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Mil gracias por sus lecturas, alertas y los comentarios de mis preciosas Lytbi y Rwanita! ¡Las amo!**_

 _ **Látex.**_


End file.
